1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medicine vector and a method for fabricating the same, particularly to a magnetic nanocomposite for inhibiting/treating cancer and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current vector technologies for anti-cancer medicine may be categorized into the following three types.
(1) Liposome packages an anti-cancer medicine and a particle. The technology can protect the medicine from being dissolved by enzyme and thus can gradually release medicine. However, the technology cannot control the release speed and release quantity of medicine. Further, the vectors cannot be concentrated on a special region but are distributed all over the body. Therefore, the anti-cancer medicine would cause a general damage to the patient. Furthermore, the particle size used in the technology is too great (about 200-600 nm) to be intravenously injected into the body. Moreover, the quantity of the anti-cancer medicine enveloped by liposome is influenced by particle size, and the medicine release rate is thus hard to control.
(2) A semiconductor device functions as the vector of anti-cancer medicine. The semiconductor device wrapping anti-cancer medicine is implanted into a cancer to directly release the anti-cancer medicine to the cancer. The technology can increase the local concentration of the medicine to apply an intensified therapy to the nidus. Thus, the technology can exempt the patient from the general side effect caused by the anticancer medicine. However, the patient must risk a surgical operation for implanting the vector into the body.
(3) A biocompatible and biodegradable polymer and an anti-cancer medicine are mixed to fabricate a complex medicine. Similar to the liposome package technology, the technology can gradually release medicine and prolong the retention time of medicine. Similar to the liposome package technology, the technology neither concentrates medicine on the nidus nor exempts healthy tissues from being damaged by anti-cancer medicine.